Two to Tango
by tibettefan4eva
Summary: Two women preparing to start the rest of their lives together, not without a few tests thrown their way.


**Two to Tango—Just Us Now—Sequel to Dancing Straight To My Heart—**

**Prologue**

An echo _of _excitement bursts out from those lungs. Those eyelids closed and _felt, _pink cluster rose pedals _fall _beneath her path. Vanilla skin shined so heavenly, this afternoon. People passed them by without a care in the world. Bette's watery eyes took over at the sights right next to her. Tina's hands were laced in hers. Forever was written upon that gaze today, and on wards towards eternity. Porter's lips draw-little breath out. Those nostrils flared in enthusiasm at this exact moment in time. It all _felt _so surreal. Eye, to eye theirs met as Bette mutters inside of her mindset. "I'm going to really marry you? I am really going to embark on this crazy journey with you and entirely you _forever?"_ The trees wrestle against restless wind. Hazel eyes Kennard itches to inch closer to her lady lover. These arms _felt, _this grasp loosen a tad. It felt quite sudden as Porter's eyelids were covered in disarray _of _tears. It was middle _of _spring and love blossoms in the air. This well sculptured dancestress uprightly, arose and sat in a seated position along with her lover. These eyes _of _brown reflected at this spot and utters softly. "I used to _often, _glamourize how it'd be like to _fall _in love." Tina's eyes glisten as the tale went on, before the two ever met and _fell _hard for only each other. "I hadn't given it much thought when I first married Jack." Titan _of _the all powerful art world pauses briefly, and re-thinks her last statement. Those soft familiar fingers laced into hers, in comfort. Eye to eye it all sunk in indefinitely. "OK. I confess my lovely, you. I had given it much thought. I was _just _afraid of where my thoughts had taken me too." Kennard _softly, _gently, bite her lips and utters softly at the tip of her tongue. "I knew." This alpha titan curls an eyebrow at her future, staring her squarely in the _face._

It seemed like no one at this point in time could ever interrupt such a moment. Two hearts twirled around the other in perfect harmony, _together. _No one could utter a word to distract such a true-pairing at this park and in their spot _of _sanctuary. Little tear-drops _fall, _scattering such a _face, _an expression _of _such an immense sense _of _completion once and for all. It overpowers one woman who couldn't contain such glee anymore. "Wow! So, you knew huh? I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. I mean after all you and only you could read me then and now." Mocha eyes whispers softly to an ecstatic Ms. Kennard. This dancestress _of _genuine passion overlooks these soft orbs and blushes a tad. The intensitity was stronger than ever. "NO! I need your eyes to stare at mines." Tina recalls such an impassioned beginning together just her and her, _together. _No, you'll twirl in my arms." Porter's breath was caught inside of her throat immediately. In a heart-beat those strong and willfull arms kept those mocha arms sharply, on point. "I got you. I got you and you don't ever have to worry. I won't let you fall." Tina's words caused a rosy cheek display. Porter's mind zapped out _of _it. Hazel orbs looked up at the perfect skies and back downwards at her future. In a second she could see why, it was all meant to be, _in-fact. _"I wasn't looking _for _love." Her words engraved forever inside of her mind. "Neither was I Bette and you awoke my heart and now," "And now, Tina? Yes, my sweet lover?" "No, turning back. No, regrets, because we must not ever regret our epic love affair together? OK!"

Those tears fall as Porter looked at her wife and began to rejoice in excitement. Yes, throwing caution to winds _of _fears and scary life alerting thoughts to forever invade her. In this exact moment happiness was all she could muster to think about. _If, _she only knew, this life wouldn't be exactly easily, and yet it would be all worth it to live with the one and only love of her life. This is their story, _of _love in the HEART of their city, a city where there is NO boundaries when it comes to LOVE. After all to these two women it was just love and it surely would conquer all.

…..

**Chapter 1**

**Central Park-New York City, NYC**

Immaculate daylight surrounded them as rose pedals beneath her lover's _face. _An expression _of _warmth appears upon such a mocha _face. _It spoke volumes _for _how truly estastic Tina Kennard was in-_fact. _"I hope I love you my WHOLE _life."_ Porter's lips released with such an eloquent set of romantic words. An array _of _scattered flowers falls onto her clothes. Tina's excitement couldn't be contained much longer and leaped into the air in utter happiness. Elation spreads across such a vanilla complexion _of _perfection in-fact. Those soft hands fitted her perfectly, and reached out _for _one tenderly. "OH LAWD, you're so gooberish darling. Sit your ass down baby. I ain't even done _yet." _Ms. Kennard curls an eyebrow in complete and utter puzzlement. Those eyelashes _of _dark and mysterious wonders looked at her partner and pauses _for _a mere moment. Perfection stares right back in return and couldn't contain such an emotion and lets it all show. It exudes and collapses upon such a fragile, _face. _"I'm sorry." Vanilla hands reached out and whisper to her gently, without a care in the world. All of her thoughts now, were of her one and only woman on earth. "Hey! You never on earth have to EVER apologize to me right?" Bette sniffs as Kennard took a finger-tip and wipes tears away. The painful tears drizzle downwards towards that lithe neckline. "I know. I just _feel, _so silly sometimes for how I act and feel." Bette sniffles again as Tina couldn't contain her glee inside much longer. "I see. Well I _for _one couldn't be happier for the ways, in-fact you act. I love your silliness Bette Porter. I love your actions. I love you in-fact." Eyes _of _mocha drowned in tear-droplets and utters.

"Ooh! You just HAVE to say that. I mean afterall you're STUCK with me _forever." _Ms. Porter retorts with a playful wink in return. Her future wife responds with a cute-blink. It caught her off guard and felt red all over those cheeks. In response a giggle was displayed onto Porter's face. "Ouch!" Tina jabbed the woman _of _her dreams. "Ooh! I'm sorry, BABY! I am. I really am OK?" Bette stuck her tongue out in total gooberish form. Kennard shook her face. "I sometimes _often, _wonder…" "Why, you ever chose me to love? Why, your heart chose me? I know, I often wonder that too sometimes." Tina scrunches her nose in thought as Bette sniffs again. "The _future _was so uncertain at times for me." Those orbs exuded such sadness as Porter continues with her onslaught of words. "I mean obviously, Jack and I were on a downward spiral quickly. I really hadn't_ given, _it much light or thought at the time. I guess I was just a mess and to ever consider me and Jack never working out. I couldn't _face, _how or why, and _of _course the wrath of Melvin." The brunette admitted. Ms. Kennard reels _from _such truth. "I guess I didn't have much strength to deal with all of this reality at the time." Their hands slithered closer as Bette's eyes looked into those soul_ful _green orbs and utters breathlessly. "It _felt _kind of like I was in a dark room and I was searching _for _a light switch." Tina's eyes watered up at such a profession of words. "I couldn't find my way, and I kept on searching." Bette's eyes glanced upwards and back at her entire world. "That was until I _found_ my light-switch, in you." This southern _gal, _gasps utterly in elation. Those creamy hands fitted into those strong mocha hands tighter than ever before. "I didn't have much strength _before, _I encountered you. I didn't realize what I exactly wanted in life. I hadn't truly, found my way, _yet. _Then you travled towards my path and gave me back my journey. The light was shun onto where i needed to go, towards and it brought me to you. It brought me to the ONE person I would forever depend on. I know exactly, where I want to be and with you. I love you." Those tear-droplets _fall _upon such a _face. _A pricless expression appears upon Porter's _face. _"I used to truly, believe our love was wrong. I didn't have enough strength to fight for it. I nearly ran from it. Yet, you stood taller than I ever could be and WAITED for I to get it together. I adore you. So, thank you. I forever want to spend my life, with you. I love you immensely, today, tomorrow and always." Bette professes into words. Those remarkable words that made one blond-unable to _form _any of her own.

Familiar water marks stained her _face. _Porter scoots closer as Tee gasps in a whisper. "Hold me, please? I don't want to even follow such a declaration _of _love OK?" Bette's nose wiggled as Kennard wipes her nose and utters. "No words are needed EVER. I know you love me and it's all I will EVER need in this life and in the next one." _Bette utters, as Tina took her onto the ground and began to kiss each other, passionately. _Their tongues swirled into each other's mouths. It soaks up such passion as a two-some appears from the right side of the sun's reflection. It hits a pair rolling onto the grass without a care in the world.

Alice's lips pursed as Yoda smirks delightfully. "I see you two, are in well splendid moods. I guess it all went well?" _Tina's eyes sauntered towards Porters. _An eye was shot at the two, as Pieszecki whistles dismissive at Porter's dangerous eyes darting back and fourth between her and Yoda. "HEY! I at least didn't broadcast it all over the TIMES." The nosy know it all professes as Porter nodded in agreement until Shane interjects. "Whoa! I thought you told me tomorrow a story, would be published?" An eye was shot directly at Alice as Tina crosses her arms. "ALICE." Porter looked at Shane, as Yoda shook her hands in defense. "HEY! I had nothing to do with it at ALL. It was all her idea." Porter walked closer to Pieszecki as this crazy reporter shrieks in fear.

Tina and Bette in return giggle in glee. "HA! I am just kidding. It's quite alright." Alice's eyes grew wider in annoyance. Porter looked at Tee's eyes and utters. "I love you, no matter if anyone thinks it's wrong or right. I love you and I'm glad I ran to you." Alice interjects. "Great! This has been sappy hour, brought to you by B & T. Sponsors are Kodak & Hallmark and a giant sized CHEESE." _Porter huffs, _as Tee giggles and added in elation. "Hell! I and she might have sounded like a couple of love-struck lovers. Though, I don't regret a second of this feeling. No, not a one, indeed my love, not a one indeed," _Tina exclaims, as the pair necked like two teenagers in love._ The wise and ever so slightly, cautious Yoda interjects. "I hope to see you both tonight at the Green light Disco?" An expression of complete and utter suspense appears onto Porter's already glistening _face, _of happiness.

"WHY? IS KIT THROWING US A LITTLE BASH?"Tina purses her lips. "Did she know too?" Porter raises her arms and shook her _face. _In reality, she knew her sister had to know, because after all. She was the one who talked her into what exactly, to get as a ring. "I can't wait to celebrate with her privately." _Porter utters inside of her mindset. _Tina's eyes were glued to this magnificent woman as Alice raises her hands into the air. "LADIES, get your heads out of her pussies for one second and see us all tonight. Then you can get your heads inside of you're…" Bette places a hand over Alice's mouth as a child walked by. "Really, you're so VULGAR." _Alice stuck her tongue out as Tee giggles. _"Yep, that was my answer, tongues. Tongues, is what goes well inside of a…." Porter halted those lustful words and utters in such a rosy cheek expression.

"Ooh OK! I and Tina will be there." "With…" Shane pauses and added. "Sex _faces, _on?" Yoda bashfully, smiles as the pair of ladies held each other's hands tenderly. "Perhaps," "Ooh LAWD," Bette and Tina answered in unision. The pair began to giggle wildly. While two women giggle with such glee, two friends saw the intense connection from start to _finish. _If these women only knew, how incredible of a ride it would be _for _two in love. In a city, free to be exactly who you are and love exactly, who you love, as celebrations, were in order tonight indeed.


End file.
